


First Time

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A very horny kihyun :(, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Denial, Dick Massage, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Seduction, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Unplanned fuck, butt play, secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Kihyun's first time getting to know what it's like having a finger or two up his butt after Hoseok finally convinced him for years that it's Okay to try stuff.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: KiHo Smut Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822
Kudos: 55





	First Time

'Friends don't do that' is how it all started, but knowing Hoseok and his 'it's normal to do this, normal to do that, normal to like this and like that.'-talk, Kihyun knew one day he'd get convinced; which was worrisome. In that time he and Hoseok had been talking about personal subjects quite often and it has always been the oldest who started the talk. Like asking 'would you..' or 'what if..' to get to know the deeper side of Kihyun and where he stands.

Hoseok wants him to know that anyone shouldn't feel 'less of a man' or 'less of a woman' when it comes to wearing certain clothing or liking certain things. Giving him the perfect chance to mention butt play. It was shocking to Kihyun that he just mentioned that. He laughed and asked if He does that, but Hoseok wasn't ready to be that honest yet.

Eventually, as if the topic couldn't get any more clear, Hoseok wondered if he could do 'something' for him, whether it was nipple play or a hand job if pleasuring himself by himself doesn't satisfy him enough. Listen, Kihyun doesn't Need any help. He declined the offer and avoided any attempts of Hoseok sneaking up to his nipples for months, to a year or 2 or 3. Never in his life did he even imagine sexually about Hoseok so the thought made him uncomfortable. And no Hoseok didn't bother him on the daily, he wasn't persistant, he could never. It happened over the years.

After mostly avoiding Hoseok and warning him not to fool around with him, he began to let it go and accept his playfulness. He'd let Hoseok hug him from behind again, basicly just starting to accept him in a way and not feel awkward anymore. Perhaps he was telling him something he wasn't ready to confess.

As idols, they weren't able to live life like how most people would. They're always on the move, traveling, practicing, concentrating on creating something new, and memorizing stuff. Although it was fun, it was stressful as well. Oh and privacy? Barely got any, Like, damn.

Physical touch was starting to feel needed when they longed for some love and hugs. _Something!_ Cuddling and playing around with each other doesn't always cut it.

And now Hoseok is talking about how friends can help each other 'respectully', it was funny at the time, now the two got to the point of actually doing it.

It was so secretive, no love, just foreplay, a long ass foreplay too. The act of sex itself for sure was something not even Hoseok talked about. That was just too much.

They're in their dorm, hearts beating more and more when their blood pumped throughout. The other boys had left maybe 30 minutes ago or less and Hoseok is closing curtains, locking doors, checking for anything.

Meanwhile Kihyun went to grab the much needed tissues and got in his bed, legs folded and scrolling through his phone, waiting.

"Oh you already got tissue." Hoseok just noticed and Kihyun shows him.

Halfway walking up to the younger he remembered something and goes to go grab it. It was lube.

Kihyun obviously started wondering why he even bought it, getting tense.

What Hoseok would always do first was go for Kihyun's chest. He lifts the shirt up to his neck and got to business. Kissing the still dry nipple while he himself got more aroused knowing Kihyun loved it. Like, love loved. He didn't think Kihyun would be so into it but he was, so he did all he could to make it unforgettable. It was all about feeling good, releasing that stress or whatever they're feeling and getting to that state of mind which they barely have a chance to get to often.

Hoseok thinks back to the very first time Kihyun seems to have accepted the idea. The younger was leaning forward on a counter, scrolling through a tablet. Hoseok came up to him to poke him but changed idea halfway, looking for the younger's nipple through the layers of clothing. Hoseok thought he couldn't find the hidden nipple because he wasn't getting a reaction, and still didn't get any when he was certain that what he pinched was exactly that. The nub grew hard between his busy fingers and he feels like he won the lottery. Kihyun had warned him again right before his other nipple went to go get searched for, but then eventually stopped him.

Back to the dorm.

Kihyun looks down at the lips attached to his chest and string of saliva whenever he detaches with a soft suck. Looking passed Hoseok's mountain of hair to scan the room with droopier eyes while the constant stimulation continued, looking away for some reason increased sensetivity. He feels so bad doing this again but it's what made him so horny. And he hate the fact that he was enjoying this way too much.

He placed his phone down on the night stand, asking him to go for the other nipple as well since it wasn't getting that much attention. As the other side got tugged on with suction, he stretched his arms up to push the pillow away and tuck his hands under his head, lifting his chest when he felt a really nice upcoming stretch, followed by a hum of pleasure when Hoseok's doing him so good right now. Everytime it was getting better and better when Hoseok figured his body out well. Not just that, the fact that they're getting comfortable doing it secretly added to it.

Kihyun's deeply concentrated at the amount of pleasure his sensetive buttons are taking in, blinking slowly and sometimes his face would pull. All this flicking just did things to him he never thought of feeling. He wants him to go harder, just a little bit, and when he did he almost shuddered and twitched at the electricity at his two points.

Hoseok thought that was enough for now so he gave the obvious bulge the attention. He helped him take his pants off, which in the beginning Kihyun didn't even wanna do, he just wanted to cum and go. Lately, he wasn't that nervous to take his pants and underwear off.

Hoseok sat with his back facing the other, taking that lube and dripped it on the length to begin moving.

Normally it would be done dry and perhaps he'd give it a lick and suck for a short while. That was Hoseok just being a little too curious how he'd feel and taste. And Kihyun would gladly watch.

The oldest's goal was to give Kihyun a mini dick massage with the lube which he knew Kihyun probably didn't want. He rather just wants it to be over with because there was not much time to take their time. Unless he'd feel really good... hence the underwear and pants being gone.

His dick got rock hard and slippery when Hoseok massaged his balls with it. He sat in a position he could use both hands without giving himself back pain and squirts some more on him, purposely having it to leak down between those legs that were still so close to each other. Hoseok was eager to play with what's in between.

With one hand he rubs over the shiny head that would make the other curl his toes while the other hand gently massages the shaft going down in slow circles. Sometimes looking back for his reaction all while a middle finger sneakingly goes further down with each movement. Doing so a few times before letting go to massage the inner thighs to help them open up.

He continues to go for his oily balls that fitted nicely in his palm, little by little going down. Stimulating the area enough he noticed the younger's knees point outwards more, clench his buttcheeks and move his hips up. It said a lot to him so he kept on going and going, going for the head once in a while but not too much so he won't cum yet. Actions slow but firm. He's surprised Kihyun's letting him This close when he or the other members were not even allowed to slap his ass for fun.

"Do that again." Kihyun helps him.

"Here?" Hoseok purposely went further down where he almost went near his asshole, moving it in a way that got the other speechless. In this case, quiet meant good.

The area was wet enough that it was able to be heard and so were Kihyun's soft (very soft and low) moans. Hoseok knew what this boy was thinking so he keeps on rubbing closely, pushing down near and against it every so often till there was no more tension, his muscle relaxed as it got used to the visitor trying to invade.

Slow and steady, Hoseok, don't lose yourself just yet.

At this point Hoseok made sure the whole fingertip disappears everytime he went closer, teasing the fuck out of his softer hole. Then half keeps going in, the movements were big but precise, going for the same spot and making the boy's legs stiffen and tremble.

Kihyun went places. He'd pull his legs up if he wasn't so timid, let them get caught even if he'd hear the others walk outside because he couldn't give a shit, this feels insanely good and he can't have this end.

Hoseok kept the same pace but moved in deeper when Kihyun got the courage to spread his legs more and parted his buttcheeks. That's it, he's doomed.

The bed creaked when Hoseok changed position to get a better angle and sat between his parted legs, not taking too long of a break. He had a nice view of the boy's flushed face and chest that was still out. Sometimes he'd reach out to give the hardened nipples a good pinch.

The younger was getting used to his fingers, it looked amazing and stretched enough to just jump in if he wanted to. But instead, he dives in with his face. The lube was edible, thankfully.

He starts off by licking when this was his first time eating ass, flicking his dripping tongue over the tightening muscle and blowing softly on it before he latches his warm lips onto it.

Kihyun grasps the bedsheet, about to curse. He's losing self control and his first more vocal moan escaped. His legs got pushed up and near his chest by the other and that's when he found out he's someone that _needs_ his ass stuffed.

"Finger it." Kihyun spoke softly but nowhere near relaxed. The older didn't hesitate at all and shoves his fingers back in. Finger fucking him with 3 and hard enough his body moved. Kihyun's eyes were closed tightly, he felt so full it feels like he got fucked by a dick. If that's what that feels like.

He can't deny he loves that idea and when he got the strength to open his eyes back up to look down he saw Hoseok rubbing himself.

"Can we try? Please." Hoseok then takes himself out while Kihyun was just looking, not knowing what he wanted. He's feeling too good to respond right now because Hoseok never stopped moving his fingers while he jerked himself off, a little more and he might even cum.

Although they were both quiet, the energy that lingered made Hoseok sit closer, still looking for Kihyun's permission but he was just quiet and thoughtful.

"Kihyun, please?"

"I don't know," the other stutters. "They might be on their way back."

"They're not, I checked up with them before we started, it'll take a while they said." Hoseok went for his tip again and went down to take him in while he left his butthole alone.

Kihyun kept thinking, having his dick sucked isn't helping him make the right decisions either when he felt the need to cum, his heart and nerves tickle and he was almost getting there.

But then Hoseok stopped to lube himself up and Kihyun knows what's next. Their eyes met but the contact broke when it slips in, and in no time half was already inside. Kihyun held his legs closed, pushing against the body. It didn't hurt, it just felt too real that he has a dick in his ass reaching places that might be a little too deep. He had moaned and whimpered at each movement but Hoseok didn't know if it was from pleasure, pain or fright. All he knew is that he tensed up around the legs like his body wasn't so sure about it.

"Does it hurt?" Hoseok asks but received a quick headshake. He does look like he was holding in some pain, his eyebrows were furrowed, eyes closed tight and facing away.

Hoseok began moving more, thinking back to when Kihyun was so against this idea, to now, taking dick like he casted a spell on him. He's so tight even with this amount of lube, hot and pulsating around the moving length. He slips out completely only to shove back in, balls deep. It caused an unexpected and delayed reaction that turned him on even more so he did it again. His length disappears quickly in the virgin hole, and pulls back to empty it out.

"Again?"

Kihyun hums nodding quickly.

Hoseok had asked 'cause he was slightly uncertain, he just looked like it was too painful to handle but it turned out Kihyun liked, no, _loved_ , every single part of it.

You could say they barely started and his ass was already like it got a mind of his own when it came to this type of rough handling, grasping around the wet cock like it didn't want it to leave. Hoseok might have cursed and shuddered at the view and feel of his whole erection, especially the head, get swallowed and pulled onto so firmly up until the very tip.

He's seriously going insane. He doesn't know himself anymore and Kihyun had the same thoughts. It was dirty, rough, hypnotizing, so unlike them, and definitely _amazing_.

Kihyun had to let him know not to stop yet and it was overwhelming for both. But Hoseok couldn't help himself, he needed the focus directed at that sweet spot of his for a moment, pushing only the head in just to have this pink hole focus on his sensetive tip more.

"Keep doing it." Hoseok begged, so Kihyun helps him out, keeping himself slightly tight whenever he goes in and tightens more when he goes out. Earning relatable moans from the other as the steps repeated. It feels okay for Kihyun but, he liked his ass pounded more. So after giving Hoseok what he wanted he finally got when he wanted again, his mood changing instantly at the thrusts pressing that hidden button.

Oh yeah, this is 10× better than nipple play and Hoseok couldn't agree more looking down at him visibly welcoming his throbbing cock back in. The way his face pulls together with the soft groans at the steady pace in his slippery mess says it all and he isn't afraid to show it. If Kihyun was 'sober' he'd probably be so embarassed, which makes everything feel 100× better.

This exact moment was getting too heated so Hoseok stays inside to speed up, the parted legs seem to be pulling his body closer and the moans go higher in pitch. He looks down at Kihyun's bouncing dick to grab it and made him cum seconds after. The bed began to sound a little too loud for too long now so he made sure to cum as well when orgasm was getting closer.

And it was over.

They parted quietly. Cleaning up after themselves and slowly but surely realisation struck. The fact that they went so far was a surprise, shocking, bad, really bad. But it also was, so _wonderful_ too.

~~~~~~~~~~

The end~

Thnx for reading, *thumbs up*!


End file.
